This invention relates to a novel multipurpose material sheet and the method of manufacture.
It is known that material in sheet form may be made from the most varied substances. For example, plates may be rolled from iron or steel, paper sheet can be made from a slurry of cellulose fibres, plastics sheets can be made from a polymerisable organic substance, and similar substances of this kind exist in relatively large numbers. These sheets of material, however, have very limited properties and applications, and they differ from one another basically in that, either a binding agent must be added in order to bond the individual particles together, for example in the manufacture of paper sheets, or the particles themselves bond together by means of internal molecular or atomic forces, as for example in plastics sheet or steel sheet. Finally, they can only be used as such and it is not possible to apply them also for other purposes, because the special physical or chemical nature of their material stands in the way of multipurpose application.